


X Marks the spot

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Reserved request by ObeliskX)(Genderbent story, Female Red X and Robin, Male Starfire or Firestar) What if X kidnapped Firestar and has her way with him and in the process, Robin tries to help Firestar but gets dragged into X's fun?, story is better then summary, please read.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	X Marks the spot

**The Scene opens up to show TME while he was walking alongside a sidewalk in Jump City.**

**He was avoiding a battle from the OG Teen titans while they fought against Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.**

**That resulted in TME walking to the titan's normal pizza place, Pizza Corner, and ordered a few slices of Pizza to eat and he noticed the readers.**

" **Oh hey everyone, welcome to a new reserved request story and the requester is as the summery says, ObeliskX, and this story is similar to Burning water in that the lemony subjects here are genderbent, and this story stars the Original Teen titan's cast, not the GO variant… *Shudder*... in fact all the titans and the villain is genderbent as well… the leading subjects for this are Rex X and Starfire, or… Red X and Firestar and to a lesser extent Robin… no name change there, plenty of female Robins from what I can tell after looking at a few movies and what not, anyway to get back on topic, this story has two lemons and for those who worry, don't, there won't be too much fendom moments like Burning Water had, anyway we should get into this story so…" TME said before the scene changed to an unknown time after the 'X' episode.**

* * *

**Jump City/ Titans tower/ Robin (Genderbent to be female), Firestar (AKA Genderbent Starfire, Beast Girl (AKA Genderbent Beast Boy), Crow (AKA Genderbent Raven, Cyborg (Genderbent to be female) (All Genderbent names courtesy of ObeliskX)**

The time that this story starts is shortly after the X episode, thanks to Robin and X rescuing the rest of the titans from Professor Chang and everyone stopping X from stealing back her Xenothium belt… well… more like X destroying a tube of Xenothium after Robin took her belt in order to escape by throwing it to the ground like a flashbang and falling from the Observatory cliff, the Titans couldn't find X after she did that plain and simple, if it was one thing she had in common with Robin was fact that she could be just as slippery as the Girl Wonder and then some since unlike Robin, X's identity was a complete mystery so she could blend into any crowd she wanted to if she put the suit away.

X in this story, again, Genderbent to be female, was a bit curvier than Robin, but close enough to have the titans mistake her for Robin a few times, she had a powerful body with C to D sized breasts, similar to Robin's, wide hips and similar to Robin, a 6 pack and a toned body to top it all off, however unlike Robin's whose body could be seen and the skin tone told at least, Red X's form was more or less a mystery for hair, eyes, and other things for now, Robin had long black hair similar to the Nightwing hairstyle but was a bit shorter than the male counterpart version.

The story really starts with Firestar, again a genderbent Starfire and instead of female Temeranian outfits, Firestar wore the male Temeranian outfit... as he was flying through Jump City shortly after the search was called off for Red X, reason being if the group wanted to fight Red X, she would show up sooner or later if she tried to do anything in Jump City.

Firestar was mainly doing this as one last time to make sure that the Robin Importer wouldn't try anything since Firestar watched a movie recently which showed that shortly after a crime that was just foiled but turns out it was just a ruse for another and Firestar, being the normally impressionable alien, went out to just ease themselves of this feeling that something bad could happen if nothing was done.

Though the other titans did try and stop him, mainly Robin since she remembered how Red X flirted with Firestar and while she wouldn't admit it… it did make her jealous… although most of what Red X did didn't affect Firestar much since Red X was a Villain and she was pretty much fighting Firestar's friends, Firestar just gave the suit stealer an eye blast before they continued the fight.

Though that was more or less in the past… though Firestar still needed to wait for his hair to grow out again after Professor Chang nearly shot his head with a Xenothium charged laser beam but all in all, things were pretty quiet until…

"... Help!... Oh help!, a dastardly Villain called Red X is trying to rob me!" A person called out dramatically and while some may wonder if that was a legit cry of help, Firestar was…. Pretty much gullible incarnate and he flew around a few buildings to the source of the cry and saw a person on the ground while they wore a medical mask for people who were sick and a pair of sunglasses, they had long black hair and ebony skin while Firestar flew to land near them.

"Where is the Red X Villainess?, are you alright citizen person?" Firestar asked while the person pointed to a nearby alleyway.

"T-They ran that way…" The figure said which caused Firestar to frown and he flew towards the alleyway while the figure with the shades and medical mask smirked under the mask and the scene went to show Firestar while he entered the alleyway and he looked around with his hands and eyes glowing.

"The Person called Red X!, come on out and take your lickings like the horrible villain you are!" Firestar said while he looks around the room, but before he could get far with locating the villainess, he felt something hit him in the asscheek and he made a funny face with an eyelid twitching before he fell to the ground while behind Firestar, the woman from earlier with the mask and sunglasses appeared with an X themed gun while a tranquilizer with an X themed frill thing was seen sticking out of Firestar's left ass cheek.

The figure chuckles while she looks at the snoozing Firestar.

"Hehe, Too easy, good thing your looks make up for your nieve mind cutie." The female said before the scene went to a very different location some time later.

* * *

**Unknown time later/ ?/ Firestar**

"U-Ugh… what hit me?" Firestar said to himself while he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room on a cozy bed, the place looked cozy, like a high class hotel and the only thing off to Firestar, aside from wondering how he was brought here, was his arms hanging towards the ceiling thanks to some kind of energy like binding and his arms were bound in a familiar device that he recognized to make triple sure he couldn't break free… the alien arm binders that were used on him when he crashed on earth where on him again and he had to break them off somewhat before Robin removed the rest thanks to his lockpicking tools.

Though the real question while Firestar tried to get his arms free were how were these intact again and why were they on him.

Though before he could get far with trying to break free from the cuffs and energy field around the arms, he heard giggling from outside of the room and it opened… to show Red X herself.

"You!, The Red X person!, did you bring me here!?, what dastardly plan do you have for bringing me here!?" Firestar said while his eyes glow with anger and Red X shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I sent a letter to your team in that if I get Xenothium from them, I would let you go, I blocked any signals from your titan communicator and other things thanks to this room being well furnished so your friends might as well pay up to get you back, after all its your teams fault I can't get Xenothium right now." Red X, or X for simplicity's sake said which made Firestar grit his teeth and he fights against his binds again but like earlier, nothing changed and X chuckles at the attempt.

"Oh don't bother, those are special energy binds that I got and those cuffs are reversed engineered from the cuffs that were used on you years ago when you first came here, so breaking free without a key or a certain vocal command from yours truly would just be pointless even for your strength." X said while she walked by the bed and looks at Firestar while he grits his teeth and growls at Red X.

X just rolled her eyes under her mask and smirked at Firestar.

"Still I must say, a cutie like you being bound like this… it gives me a few ideas to use while I wait for a call." X said which confused the Alien man while X eyed Firestar's powerful body and all in all… she liked what she see so far with Firestar having a figure that even male models would look low tier in comparison.

"What do you mean?, why does me being bound give you ideas?" Firestar said which caused X to roll her eyes one more time and decided to stop doing that to not harm herself if this was going to possibly be a repeat thing.

"Simple, you are a hot alien dude and considering I have you in my clutches, I might as well see what gets Robin ticking if you two ever bumped uglies in the bedroom." X said while she used a finger to tease Frestar's abs which made the alien man blush a bit from the teasing, he was not used to this kind of attention and aside from a few dances he did with some earthling women or with some of his team, he didn't do much else.

"W-We didn't do anything of the sort!" Firestar said while he tried to ignore what X was doing and she smirked when she leaned in a bit.

"Oh really?, not even one kiss for a cutie like you?, I find that hard to believe… or is it because of that language thing that your kind does?, heard a rumor that you get to learn new languages because of that thanks to this brother of yours explaining your species natural skills... but with how you act… guess it means with people in general you are a complete virgin it seems… no experience whatsoever… maybe all you are is just looks and got nothing packing at all… maybe you can't even get it up with females since I am a bit Bi and even I have to admit your female members are pretty hot… though could be a cultural thing but I could be wrong… or maybe you swing the other way for men?" X said while she kept on teasing Firestar's abs while she worked her finger on each ab to tease him more and more to get him worked up.

Firestar blushed more from that for many reasons.

"T-That is none of your business on who I kiss or not!, and I only have my eyes on females thank you very much." Firestar said while X smirks behind her mask.

"I see… well let's see if you can withstand this then… it should tell me everything I need to know since you seem to want to be tight lipped." X said when it looked like Firestar was trying to keep quiet to not give X more vocal ammo to tease him with, though he still had a bright blush on his face.

That resulted in X smirking and she moved to get near Firestar at the head of the bed and gripped his head with her hands with confused Firestar from the action.

Though that confusion soon turned to shock when X's mask opened a bit near the mouth to show that it could open a little so X wouldn't remove her mask and her lips were seen… they looped a little on the plump side and cute looking as well and a moment later… she kissed Firestar on the lips and she held his head steady.

Firestar however just got wide eyes from the kiss and while he tried to pull his head away, X oddly had enough strength to keep the kiss up and she saw the lust getting stronger in Firestar's eyes and his instincts were more or less taking control which resulted in Firestar returning the kiss.

Though through all of this and with how much fun she was having with the kissing, thoughts of getting the Xenothium started to leave her head when she had a better prize in mind… the strong, sexy, and innocent Firestar... all she needed to do was really get the pleasure to Firestar's head and even if she didn't get the Xenothium somehow… well… she would get a hunk of a Temerainian as a consolation prize that she could personally train to be her pet and have plenty of fun with at her beck and call thought probably would need to be trained first but one step at a time right?.

For Firestar at this time not many actually touched him, and a kiss like this was something unexpected, so he was feeling funny and that funny feeling resulted in him getting a bit of a hardon in his pants… and thanks to how they were made, it was made of stretchy material so that it wouldn't cause him issues… but it also caused X's eyes to widen under her mask when she saw that Firestar was pitching the biggest tent that she ever saw and it was unrestrained… seems like Firestar was a foot long more or less and the width of the covered dickhead alone showed that Firestar was around 3 inches in width.

That caused X's body to heat up and her body shuddered when she wondered how a monster like that would feel and X got a mischievous look in her eyes, though her face wasn't seen thanks to her mask, she wouldn't lose it anytime soon, but she could have fun even with the mask on.

Though she pulled away from the kiss and her mouth covering closed a moment later on X's command so she could speak with the voice changer like normal.

"Well well well… looks like you get turned on easily… maybe this won't be as fun as I would have originally thought." X said while she trailed a finger on Firestar's cock and rubbed the finger along the cloth covered dick and Firestar shuddered from the feeling while his dick throbbed in his pants lightly.

Though Firestar shuddered from the action and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body which made him moan thanks to him not being able to withstand the pleasure for a moment and X chuckles and did it a few more times which made Firestar struggle with his bindings but thanks to possible upgrades X did, Firestar never made any headway and X keeps on teasing Firestar's cock while she did a little humming tune when she enjoyed seeing it throb and twitch under her actions.

"W-Will you… stop with the actions please?" Firestar said which made X smirk.

"Nope… need a way to pass the time and what better then to have a little fun?... or are you scared that you may not last long?" X said while she smirked under her mask when Firestart felt his masculinity being challenged, if it was one thing that was universal it was males getting easily ticked when their pride was insulted and considering Firestar was pretty much a top tier Tameranian royal, well… he glared at X as a result.

"I may not get what you mean by lasting long but I am up for any challenge!" Firestar said which made X smirk again and she moved her finger off of Firestar's cloth covered cock.

"Good… then let's see how well you react when you see this." X said which confused Firestar for a moment before he blushed when he saw X actually stripping from her suit… minus her keeping the mask.

First was the boots, followed by the pants, and finally, after some careful maneuvers to keep the mask from being pulled off, X stood there more or less in the nude and it seems she went commando because her body was seen and her C to D sized breasts were D in size and the perkiness was all her since her breasts didn't seem to sag at all, seems the suit helped act more or less like a bra as well since her breasts didn't bounce around much in the suit.

She had an ebony skin tone as well, a strong body, and looked sexy as hell to boot when her figure showed that she was at the apex of the female bodies form which caused Firestar to blush and his cock actually hurt from how hard he was and that made Firestar groan when his pants actually caused his dick to finally hurt even with the specially made stretchy material.

X chuckles a bit before she approaches Firestar and looks at the enlarged cock in the alien style pants.

"So Cutie, want me to help with that?, I could just walk away now if you want but I want to hear you say it." X said while she chuckles at the blushing look on Firestar's face while he looks at her body… he knew it would be wrong but the pain in his pants and the fact a willing female was wanting to mate with him… well…

"$&^#$" Firestar said in an alien language and X chalked it up to some kind of mumble.

"I'm sorry… but what was that?, could you repeat that?, and in earth english please?" X said with an amused tone while she loved how Firestar's face had a brighter blush and this time me mumbles something in english.

"...lp...e...lm...n." Firestar mumbles and X sighs.

"Louder please…" X said while she had a half lidded look on her masked face.

Firestar blushed more and while he would have kept quiet… his need for release was leading him now.

"P-Please… help… me… calm down…" Firestar said while he had a blush on his face and X chuckles when she reached for the waistline of Firestar's pants.

"Well since a cutie like you asked nicely…" X said while she pulled off Firestar's pants and showed he went commando and his large orange cock sprung free and X blushed when she saw how massive Firestar was and it was not the pants making things look bigger than before.

"Wow… so massive… I was more or less messing with you but now… I would be a fucking idiot if I passed this up." X said which confused Firestar, but before he could ask details, he groans lightly when felt X grip his cock and she starts to stroke the male tamaranian off and Firestar groans more while X licked her lips under the mask while she keeps on stroking Firestar off.

Firestar groans while his toes curl in his boots while X keeps on stroking Firestar off to see how he would react… Firestar gave of virgin like reactions which was the final nail in the coffin to show that Firestar was indeed a virgin and X just giggles in an amused way while she would enjoy getting the honor of taking Firestar's V-Card before Robin.

X then lets go of Firestar's cock and used the hand to open a slot in the mask to show her mouth again which showed sexy puffy lips again which X licked before she leaned down over the bed and Firestar's lap and starts to lick the head of Firestar's cock after she gripped it again.

This time it really caused Firestar to jolt before really groans when he couldn't believe Red X was doing something this pleasing to him, not even Robin or the other titan's would do something like this, granted Crow was a guy and Firestar was straight but the rest were females of high caliber.

Though thanks to X's actions and how X flirted with him, Firestar blushed more when he seemed to feel more with his cock than normal.

That caused him to groan when X starts to stroke him off while she used her tongue to lick the tip of his cock and hums when she felt his pre hit her tongue and loved how Firestar fidgets on the bed.

X then opened her mouth wide and she lowered her head and she took part of Firestar's cock into her mouth which caused Firestar to groan loudly from the feeling of the wet orifice and X starts to bob her head when she worked to suck Firestar's cock while she enjoyed the taste more.

X even used a finger to rub her folds and she moans a little from the feeling when this situation was hot to her.

She even starts to finger her folds with a couple fingers in no time when she was surprisingly wet… all in all, she was sucking Firestar's cock for a bit while she stroked him off at a harder and faster rate while she enjoyed the taste and thanks to how inexperienced Firestar was, he could only last about two minutes and that was a barely at the two minute mark before he groans and came hard in X's mouth with surprising force which made her eyes widen from the amount that was blasted into her mouth and on her tongue and she can taste how surprisingly good Firestar's load was… it was surprising if X was honest.

Though while she worked to drink Firestar's load down, the alien man groans when he tapped off 20 seconds later and pants for breath while X worked her tongue to clean off Firestar's cock after X finished drinking the alien man's load… it was like she had a full meal already in her stomach already.

X then pulled her mouth off of Firestar's cock and after using a nearby towel that she grabbed to clean her mouth and the opening in her mask, she noticed that even though he was panting, his cock was iron hard even after all of that which made X grin that seemed a bit on the wide side before she closed the mouth bit in her mask and she got onto the bed and on Firestar's lap which got his attention and he blushed when he saw a nearly nude X sitting on his lap and her ass cheeks rubbed against his cock for a moment when she relaxed for a moment.

"Now then… let's get rid of that pesky V-Card shall we?" X said while she leaned up and used a hand to help aim Firestar's cock at her folds and she teasingly rubbed the head of his cock on her folds and while Firestar could do nothing but watch with lust filled eyes when he was overwhelmed by the pleasure right before X lowered her body carefully and Firestar groans when he could feel his cock go into X's pussy and X groans when she could feel Firestar's cock go deep into her folds and felt him stretch her insides wide and had to stop a few times to adjust when she lowered her body again and again.

"F-Fuck… talk about a massive cock… not sure why you can't get with Bird girl and your other female friends but for now… better get started with taming this beast of a cock." X said before she starts to raise and lower her hips slowly and she moans and groans when she could feel her pussy already reshaping to Firestar's cockshape and it made it easier for X to ride Firestar's cock.

Firestar just groans and moans when he could feel how tight X was but also how well she rode his cock without much issue thanks to her being warmed up.

Unfortunately for Firestar, thanks to his inexperience, all he could do was barely hold himself back from cumming but he did manage to look at X and barely get this out.

"H-Hey… I-I'm about to… c-cum… n-need to pull out!" Firestar said while X just ignored that to ride Firestar at a harder rate while the male alien grits his teeth and groans loudly when he came hard inside of X's pussy with surprising force which made her groan from the feeling and Firestar's vision blacked out for a second when the pleasure felt so good, his mind shut down to just enjoy the pleasure.

While he rides out his orgasm, X grits her teeth when she could feel her womb bloat from how much sperm was shot into her womb after Firestars's cock busts by her cervix.

" _F-Fuck… glad I had specially made birth control pills made or this could be an issue."_ X thought while she waited for a groaning Firestar to ride out his orgasm and when he tapped off 30 seconds later, X and Firestar painted a bit while X's womb was extended from how filled her womb was.

Though she did notice Firestar looking off and saw he was actually about to cry.

"#$!$#$!... I cannot believe I did this with the enemy, I can't show myself to my friends after this." Firestar said while X rolled her eyes.

"A bit dramatic wouldn't you say?, pretty sure they wouldn't say much given the circumstances, besides your dick seems pretty happy right now after you unloaded all of this into me." X said while she pats her womb area while Firestar just kept quiet and he looked away from X which made her sigh.

"Look, I had specially made birth control ordered so I won't get knocked up, so don't worry about a kid if that is the main reason that you are quiet." X said while Firestar grits his teeth and looks at X.

"You are a villain, not a normal person or a hero!, nothing good will come o-!" Firestar said while X leaned down after she opened her mask's mouthpiece again to show her lips and she kissed Firestar to shut him up for a moment, thankfully her lips were cleaned from the sperm she drank thanks to a cleaning feature in the mask since this mask was made by Robin and considering she worked under Batman, probably had some kind of defense against kiss based villains like Poison Ivy if she ever ran into anyone like that.

X then pulled her mouth away from the kiss and she looked Firestar in the eyes.

"Oh just shut it and enjoy, might as well make the best of this situation right?" X said before she starts to ride Firestar's cock again and again which made him groan without his control and X really went wild with the bounces, so much so that a mess was starting to be made on the bed with how Firestar's sperm leaked from her folds around Firestar's cock, but X showed no mercy when she worked orgasm after orgasm out of Firestar and the bed around Firestar was a mess while X was amazed that Firestar could last this long… she even had plenty of her own orgasms and in no time when X finished riding Firestar, she and the male alien man were panting for breath while both X and Firestar just relaxed and enjoyed the afterglow though Firestar had some trouble focusing his mind through the pleasure and X would take advantage of that when she got off of Firestar's cock and plenty of sperm flowed from her abused pussy but she loved the feeling of the soreness and the pleasure from the afterglow.

While X went to get herself cleaned for a moment to continue the fun, Firestar was helpless while he watched her walk away and his gaze was drawn to her ass and he blushed at the sight of the shapely toned ass as it swayed too and fro again and again.

After X got cleaned in a nearby bathroom, she came back with a wet towel and starts to clean off Firestar while she lightly hums a bit which confused Firestar since he didn't expect this.

"W-Why are you… doing this?" Firestar asked while X smirks at Firestar.

"Well to keep the fun going of course… I want to see how much stamina you got and you have yet to visit my tight ass… or are you down already?" X said while Firestar blinks a few times when he manages to recover enough to speak fully.

"W-Well… I'm not tired yet but are you?, I thought humans wouldn't be able to do this much without issues or breaks." Firestar said while he watched X use some kind of weird spray can that she grabbed and the sperm on the bed and towel was cleaned instantly for some reason when it seems to vanish much to his confusion, but X beat him to it in the explanation department.

"Special spray that I had developed to clean up messes like this and before you ask, not the strangest thing compared to all the stuff I heard you guys take on right?" X said while Firestar had to give it to her, he and the other titans did fight plenty of strange enemies so sperm destroying spray would be the least of his worries.

Though he was surprised when X wanted more and wondered if all females are as lustful as her or if this was an exception?

Though for now, all he could do was lay there while he watched what X did and when he was properly cleaned off and the bed was clean, she nods her head.

"Good… now time for the main event and see how well my ass can take this… good thing I got a specially made lube here as well." X said while she went over to the nightstand next to Firestar and she got some kind of small bottle with a clear liquid out and Firestar looked confused.

"Um… pardon me… but what is… Lube?" Firestar asked which made X blink a few times under her mask.

"Well… guess in simple terms in a way for you to understand, it's a specially made water of sorts that really makes your cock slick enough for it to slip in my ass without much issue… still having you bound like this would make things boring so… X said while she hits a button on the wall nearby and Firestar's energy cuffs shut off but he still had the alien bonds on his arms.

"Huh?" Firestar said while he lowered his arms in front of him while X smirks behind her mask.

"I'll make you a deal since this could take time either way… I'll remove those bindings on your arms fully but ONLY if you agree to keep the fun going… and after one round with you fucking my ass first… besides… think of this as a learning experience of sorts… with all this know how, you'll have better chances of wowing any female… how about it?, think you can play with me a bit more?, if so, possible early freedom, if not, you get to have a new fashion accessory for awhile while I get my Xenothium for my suit, you won't be able to use those starbolts of yours while you have that thing on your arms, and forget even fighting me… you would barely keep up normally with my agility so being bound… well that would be pretty pointless so why not do something that you can do until you are free." X said while she shrugged her shoulders and Firestar had to admit that X had a point, he could just lay here and sooner or later, X would let him go, either with or without the Xenothium depending on how things went… and since he didn't want her to get the Xenothium… and well… another part of him did want to see how far he could go with a sexy woman like X and his dick being iron hard even after all he did was a real choice picker.

"Well… Alright, I would like to continue the fun." Firestar said while X smirks a bit though her mouth was not seen.

"Great… I'll apply the Lube and we can get started, mind getting on those sexy knees?" X said while she gave Firestar a teasing tone to her voice that caused the male alien to blush.

He then groans after X starts to apply the lube and her slickened hand starts to glide across his cock and his dick looked more and more shiny as X adds more and more lube while Firestar shudders at the touch.

Once X was finished and satisfied, she surprised Firestar when she put a bit more lube on her right and and after getting her fingers slickened, she starts to finger her asshole while she groans from the feeling… worse yet, she turned so that her backside was facing Firestar and he could see everything and blushed while his cock throbbed with need when Firestar watched a sexy female doing all this so close to him.

When X Was done with her asshole, after a few minutes of fingering which was a minute or two longer then Firestar would have thought and guessed X enjoyed it a bit too much which caused her ass to gap a bit from all her fingering.

After X got her barings, she looks at Firestar with a smile on her face.

"Now then… since you are technically free… why don't we change things so that you are the one fucking me instead of me riding your cock." X said while she gets on the bed and with her ass pointed at Firestar, she wiggles it a few times and Firestar gulps when he saw how round it was without the suit holding X's figure back.

"But uh… how will I… aim right with this on?" Firestar said while X giggles.

"Oh don't worry, just get near my asshole and I'll handle the rest, if you can make it in one shot, better for you more or less." X said while she looked back to see Firestar, more lust fueled and thought filled, get on his knees and shuffled to get behind X's body and he aimed his cock at her asshole, though best he could so at this angle was place his cock near her ass cheeks since he was a bit taller then X was.

Though X did help out when she reached back and used her right hand to help aim Firestar's cock at her ass and Firestar, when he saw that, slowly pushed hips forward and his cock slowly into X's ass and she groans through gritted teeth while Firestar pushed his cock deeper, he would have said something to X with some worry, but seeing how she enjoyed fingering her ass, Firestar just trusted X and the lube that she used and he pushed himself deeper… had to give her credit though, aside from just moaning from the feeling, this lube she used really helped Firestar glide in without issue.

Though unknown to Firestar, when she left the room X undid the jammer for the teen titan communicator and Robin at this time was well on her way, everyone else was not able to help at the moment since they were distracted by fake signals that X sent to the other titans to keep them busy, it would take about 10 minutes for Robin to get to X's hideout while she rides her Robincycle.

"Hang on Fire, I'm coming to help get you from that bitch!" Robin said while she sped along the highway that she took and avoids many cars along the way… though… she was pulled over when she accidently broke through a toll booth and had to pay some fines which royally delayed her… the people after hearing about Firestar's capture were understanding though Robin did get a minute long scolding about speeding from an old policeman who worked there after retiring and if Robin crashed, then no one could help Firestar… that caused a slightly bummed Robin to work her way away from the toll booth at a safe speed for now which gave X more time for her fun.

That fun with X resulted in Firestar thrusting his hips hard and fast while he was careful to not harm X with his arm binds while he just groans and moans while he felt his cock glide hard and fast in and out of X's ass again and again which caused X to moan while her tongue was sticking out of her mouth every now and then with her mouthpiece open and if any onlooker was nearby, they would win any bet that she was getting a fucked up look on her face right now with how hard she was getting fucked when Firestar fucked X harder and faster while his orgasm was getting closer and closer as time went on.

A couple minutes passed before Firestar went a bit hard on his thrusting and he pushed his cock balls deep in X's ass and he groaned when he came hard inside of her with surprising force since the surprising part was that he came so much earlier but he never seemed to drop in volume.

X groans loudly from that and her vision blurred for a moment while her mind was pleased overload from how good her ass felt right now and her stomach bloated a bit while she and Firestar rode out their orgasms.

They tapped off 15 seconds later and they pant for breath while X twitched a bit on the bed… though to her surprise, she felt something off and felt something slip over her head and went to under her breasts and she was pulled into a faux hug of sorts by Firestar and X groans when the full gravity of the sort of hug made her sink more onto Firestar's cock.

"S-Sorry but… I-I want more of the fun times!" Firestar said with raw lust fueling him now and starts to hump away at X's ass which caused her to groan and moan when she bounced with each thrust and her breasts bounced as well which caused X to go with the lust and just used her hands to play with her breasts, mainly her nipples while she lets the alien man with super strength have his way with her.

While this happened, Robin gained more speed on her cycle while being careful to not hit anything again while she worked to get closer towards the signal from Firestar's communicator but from the GPS, it would take 10 minute at this rate.

That was plenty of time for Firestart to lift and lower X onto his cock while he thrusts his hips which showed he was learning fast when he wanted to feel more and more while X moans and groans while she had a fucked up look on her face and after two minutes with Firestar going at harder and faster rates with his thrusts until he made one final thrust that it went balls deep into X's ass and Firestar roars and X yelled with wide eyes when both came hard with X's ass clenching Firestar's cock with surprising force which resulted in Firestar's load to blast into her ass and her stomach starts to bloat again, and this time it got so full that X got a funny look on her face and she starts to cough up sperm with muffled groaning sounds before Firestar tapped off and pants for breath while X coughed up more sperm from her mouth and was able to breathe normally after 20 seconds.

X had no choice at the moment but to breath for breath while she was held by Firestar and the alien cuffs on his arms before she looks at Firestar a minute later after her mask cleaned her mouth off.

"S-So… want to do more?... I'll undo the cuffs if so." X said when she managed to speak clearly while Firestar, now fully in the lusted state and not really thinking much else since X in his eyes, though still a bad guy, was not really a bad guy… she was more or less like Robin during her own X days and she returned to the normal Robin so who knows… X could be a good guy if done right so… well Firestar just nods his head and X nods her head and she touched some kind of touchscreen on the side of the cuff and the link between the arm holders were undone which allowed X to fall forward carefully and she pulled herself off Firestar's cock and pants for a bit while she shudders when Firestar's load leaked from her ass and onto the bed a bit.

Firestar pants for breath while he looks down at X and while he wanted to continue, his hands were still bound and while it did open things up, he knew he wouldn't be able to do much.

Though that was fixed when X chuckles and carefully turned on the bed and reached for the arm holders and after clicking a few things on the touch screen that was on each arm, the bindings came off fully and Firestar's hands were freed.

All in all Firestar was at 100% now and while X used that can of sperm cleaning spray, X looks at Firestar.

"You know… you can go now if you want, granted we do have a deal but now I can't stop you from going... so…" X said while she finished cleaning things and turned to lay on her back on the bed.

"... let me ask you now… will you stay and show me what you really got… or go and possibly not get more fun for awhile?" X asked while she spread her legs and Firestar saw her folds and they were soaked like usual.

That caused Firestar to gulp, and with his lower head doing the thinking for him, he just got over X with one hand supporting his body and aimed his cock at her folds with his other hand while she smirked.

A moment later, she groans when Firestar pushed his hips forward and his cock went deep into her as a result, and X groans from the full feeling she felt.

That caused Firestar to groan as well before he starts to fuck X hard and fast and time went to a bit later with Robin pulling up to the building on her robincycle… she triple checked if the location was right and surprisingly enough this 5 star hotel was indeed the location… but it can't be right can it?

Either way Robin enters and she walked to the front counter and the receptionist saw her approaching.

"Oh pardon me, but are you Robin by chance?, girl wonder and leader of the teen titans?" The receptionist asked while Robin nodded her head.

"Yeah I am, but why ask that?, for all you know I could be a cosplayer pretending to be her?" Robin said while she was on guard with the receptionist.

"Oh it's just I was told that if you arrived, I was to give you this spare key, its for penthouse suite and I was given a letter by someone who calls themself X or something like that… odd name but that was all I got from that lady, she wore sunglasses and a medical mask at the time so I couldn't see her face but she had the room key and some ID though the image was a bit blurry around her face on the picture." The receptionist said while Robin sweatdrops at how mysterious X's face was… it was like she was making sure no record of her face was seen.

"Right… did she have anyone with them?" Robin asked while she took the key and the receptionist took a moment to think before remembering something.

"Oh yeah, they carried in that Firestar hero and he looked like he was sleeping, she said he helped her but was exhausted as a result and wanted to let him rest at her place to recover, and who am I to deny the recovery of one of Jump City's greatest heroes." The receptionist said while thanks to Robin's training, she knew the receptionist had no ill will and just smiles at the receptionist.

"Thanks, anyway I'll be going to check on Firestar so see you." Robin said before she rushed to the elevator and after hitting the button for the elevator, she taps her foot and waits for the elevator to get here, when she got on, she hit the button for the penthouse suite and after a minute to two of going up the elevator, she exits and walked down a hallway while she was careful of any traps if there were any… however there were none and when she walked inside after unlocking the door of the main lobby, she saw that there was a few Red X suits behind some glass cases and many tools for various X themed tools on various tables and while Robin would have destroyed the suits and tools, she had more pressing matter to take care of and even if she did, X could probably remake the items and suits thanks to the copies and if this was just a base, then there could be others.

However all Robin did was her communicator to track Firestar's communicator and it led her to a certain door that had X's name on it which showed it was a room of hers.

She drew a Birdarang and she gripped the door handle while she sweats a bit when she could imagine all the horrible things that X could be doing to Robin's… teammate… yeah… teammate…

Though when she opened the door… things were much much worse than she could ever imagine when she saw X on her back on the bed with a new mask on, it looked like a simple leather mask with a opening for her mouth and special material over the nose and eyes so she can breath and while many wondered why… well… the answer was Firestar, in fully nude at this time, was fucking X's tits while he held her breasts together and while Robin blushed brightly at the shocking sight, she blushed more when she saw Firestar pulling his hips back so that the head of his cock was between X's breasts and Firestar groans when he came hard between X's breasts and X groans from the feeling and just lets Firestar ride out his orgasm.

When Firestar tapped off, X's breasts looked splattered in sperm between the plentiful mounds and Firestar pants for breath and sweats which showed that this stuff was going on for a while and before the duo could continue their fun, Robin finally managed to speak… loudly to boot.

"What the fuck!?" Robin called which caused Firestar's eyes to widen and he looked to see Robin at the door while X smirks while Firestar looked horrified while he fell back onto the bed.

"R-Robin!... H-How did you find me?, I thought the X person used some kind of… jam thingy to make it so you wouldn't find me?" Firestar said which would have caused Robin to get angry when it sounded like Firestar did this on perpose but remembered that Firestar had an odd way to talk but X oddly smirks when she sat up on the bed and used the spray to clean her off and again… somewhat and used her fingers to get some sperm that she missed and put the sperm covered finger in her mouth and cleaned it off with her tongue which made Robin blush more while X got to her feet off the bed and Robin blushed a bit when she saw that sperm was dripping from X's folds.

"Oh relax Birdgirl, was just having fun with this hunk of an alien, or would you rather I go the classic torture route and make things painful while waiting for the Xenothium… then again considering there is none it seems, looks like I have to give up the cutie for now while I make my escape… or… the fun can continue since our alien cutie looks nowhere near done." X said while Firestar's cock was indeed hard still which made Robin blush while she wondered what X meant, X was more or less without her tools and only could use her physical skills but she did wonder what she meant by having the fun continue even with her here.

"And what do you mean keep the fun going?, I'm here to rescue Firestar from you!, what kind of mind games did you do to him to have him do what he did with you!?" Robin said while X smirks while Firestar blushed and felt embarressed that he was caught in this situation and wondered how badly he messed up and X takes the time to walk towards Robin with a swing of her hips much to her confusion and Robin even blushed a bit when X got near her.

"Oh no mind games… just showed him a good time and he pretty much became pretty docile, show a guy a good time and they are pretty much happy to do anything for you… honestly with a body like that and a cock of that size… I'm surprised you didn't do anything to a cutie him earlier." X said which made Firestar blush more and while he wanted to speak, thanks to how nervous he was, his throat felt clogged and he couldn't even speak right now.

Robin on her end blushed brightly when she heard that and more when she saw how close X was to her, in fact she was way too close for comfort and was about to attack her but X surprised her when she actually kissed Robin on the lips and Firestar blushed at the sight and Robin's eyes behind her mask widen and after 10 seconds of the kiss happening while Robin's mind catches up with her, she jumped back and accidently closed the door to the room when she crashed into it.

"W-W-What are you doing!?" Robin said while she had a bright blush on her face while X smirks a bit.

"Just feeling how good those lips are, and I must say… surprisingly soft…" X said while she grins at the blushing Robin and Firestar blushed more when he watched X walk towards Robin and Robin, being fully caught off guard at this turn of events, could only blush when X walked up to Robin and gripped her chin lightly so X could look masked eyes into masked eyes and a moment later, X kissed Robin again and Robin this time had her wits about her and was about to push X away, but X used her right hand to grip Robin's left cloth covered breast and fondles Robin's breast which made her blush more and for a second, she actually lets out a groan which caused Firestar to blush at the sight while his cock throbbed a few times.

Robin a moment later starts to get her bearings again and her eyes widen before she moved away from X and wiped her lips with a gloved hand.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" Robin said while X chuckles at the Girl wonder.

"Simple, kissing you... seems our boytoy here is nervous and whatnot so I figured I should help this turn into a threeway… I mean I know how good this Alien cock is but do you?, or are you just into women?, honestly it would make sense if that was the case." X said which baffled Robin so much that she actually stutters before she managed to get her bearings again.

"Are you kidding me!?, first you kidnap Firestar and do this with him and now you… you…" Robin said before she had trouble with forming a sentance while X smirks when she approached Robin again.

"Well considering how hostile you all are towards me, can't exactly say its not needed to at least be prepared… besides I can even make a deal with you that may peak your interest…" X said while she smirks at Robin which confused her.

"A Deal?" Robin said which made X smirk more.

"Simple… you and I have a contest with our alien friend here and if I can outlast you in pleasing him, I get to have more fun with him as much as I want in the future." X said while she grins at Robin a moment later which shocked the Bird Girl while Firestar blushed brightly at the image and nearly got a nosebleed at the thought.

Though Robin blushed more, she was more or less still against the idea but she shockingly said this.

"Say that I somehow agree… what do I get if I win?, will you turn yourself in and give back the suit?... or Suits from what I can see." Robin said while X chuckles.

"Well can't do either of those but I can leave Jump City if you win… for a time at least… can't stay away for too long… maybe a few years while I travel around the world." X said while she grins at the surprised look on Robin's face.

Though while Robin was surprised, she frowned a bit.

"And what's stopping me from attacking you and getting Fire and I to leave here since it seems I have the advantage?" Robin said while X shrugged her shoulders.

"Well nothing really… Nothing… aside from raw curiosity and a chance to get me out of your hair for awhile, besides even if you put me in jail, I would just break free sooner or later so…" X said with a mischivious smirk on her face while Robin grits her teeth when X had a point, unlike many villains, X was a really unpredictable person and was able to escape from many situations… the temptation to have X leave for possibly years was greatly tempting… though…

Robin did blush when she glanced at Firestar and his nude state, and back at X and blushed a little more while she pinched the bridge of her nose and she looks at X.

"Alright… Alright… I'll bite… for now… but you better hold your end of the deal after this." Robin said which made X smirk.

"Oh don't worry, I won't let that cutie go unsatisfied when I give him calls to meet up later after I win this." X said while she grins at a Robin who blinks at the taunt and scowled while she used that anger and starts to get undressed while Firestar's eyes widen when more and more of Robin's body was seen and when Robin removed her bra and panties, all she had on was he mask which covered her eyes and X smirks when she looked Robin up and down while Firestar stares at the Girl wonder.

Similar to X, Robin's figure was around her's, with Robin having C cup breasts that looked perky she but had a more rounded ass then X that looked perfect to have fun with even with how toned her ass looked.

Robin blushed while she saw Firestar and X looking at her with lustful looks in their eyes while Firestar gulps, but thanks to how nervous he was with two beauties in front of him, X decided to start things when she walked near Robin again.

"Hehe, seems we have to get handsome here to relax so lets get him warmed up shall we?" X said when she walked to Robin and unlike her slow approached, she used her hand to grip the back of Robin's head and X smashed her lips onto Robin's lips and gave her an intense kiss and before Robin could fight back, X hugged Robin with her free hand and both X and Robin's breasts pressed into one anothers when their bodies touched.

Robin got wide eyes behind her mask and was about to push away from the kiss, but remembered that there was a bet going on now, so while she did have issues with this, she had no choice but to relax and Firestar shockingly watched as Robin went with the kiss and had her hands to go grip X's ass cheeks which made X moan a bit while she made the kiss more intense when she slipped her tongue into Robin's mouth and Robin starts to moan a bit more while X used her free hand to go to Robin's folds and rubbed them to help warm Robin up and Robin moans more while Firestar gulped while he watched the hot scene before him.

X keeps this kiss up for a couple minutes while she made sure Robin was throughly soaked but not too much to let her orgasm too quickly and switched positions with Robin off guard and X was behind Robin and was fondling her breasts from behind and Robin grits her teeth and groans from the feeling and X smirked when she used her right leg when she knelt down to go between Robin's legs after Robin was leaned forward a bit and had the birdgirl grinding against her hip which made X smirk when Robin moans from the feeling.

X keeps this up for a minute before she stopped when she saw the telltale signs of Robin about to cum and she had Robin lay back on the bed and X grins when she looked down at a panting Robin when she was overwealmed by the pleasure already and X knew she was a virgin… hehe… this would be an easy win for her.

Though she did smirk when she would have fun before she wins this when she moved to get between Robin's legs while she was recovering and in no time, X had her head near Robin's folds and was using her tongue to eat her out when she licked the Girl wonder's folds again and again which made Robin moan this time from the feeling when X hits all of her spots in no time.

That resulted in X eating out Robin's folds more and more while the girl wonder groans from the feeling while Firestar looked on while he could barely believe this was happening and his embarresment and nervousness fades to nothing while he watches what was going on and stroked his cock at the sight.

That caused Robin to blush when she saw that and groans more when X used a hand to finger Robin's folds carefully while she had her tongue focus on Robin's bud which made Robin's back arc when she felt the pleasure spikes and groans and moans when she couldn't control herself and starts to fondle her own breasts while Firestar stroked himself at a faster rate while he watched this go on and his cock throbed more and more as time went on.

A minute later of X pleasing Robin, Robin's toes curled and she lets out a loud groan when she came hard on X's masked face and Firestar grits his teeth and he groans when he came hard in the air and hits Robin on the face and body which made Robin groan from the feeling while she rides out her orgasm.

Firestar tapped off after a bit while Robin tapped off a moment after that and she blushed and pants for breath when she felt Firestar's sperm on her body and X moved to start licking it off her body while Robin groans lightly from the feeling.

It took X a few minutes to clean off Robin and X moved away for a moment to take a good look at the recovering Robin.

"Hehe, looks like this will be more fun than I thought… hey cutie, I'll hold her legs so get in position…" X said which surprised Firestar a bit when he saw X climb onto the bed and she gripped Robin's ankled and moved to hold her legs wide and her folds were seen, but thanls to the angle, Firestar could see X's backside and blushed when he saw Robin's face near X's folds.

X then saw Firestar moving to get near Robin's folds on the bed when he circled the two women and he got to her folds and saw how soaked she was and after X fully sat on Robin's face, she smirks at Firestar while he stared at the soaked folds… aside from a little peach fuzz, there was nothing else blocking his view from seeing Robin's folds up close while he stroked his cock.

A moment later, Firestar placed the head of his cock on Robin's folds which made the Girl wonder come back to reality when she realized what was about to happen, but thanks to X pretty much sitting on her face, she couldn't say anything when Firestar moved to aim his cock at her folds and Firestar slowly pushed his way inside of Robin's pussy and a moment later Robin groans loudly when she felt Firestar's cock push hard against her cervix in no time flat.

X made sure to have a good grip on Robin's ankles to make sure she couldn't struggle free and had her folds on Robin's mouth to keep her shut up before she looks at Firestar.

"Alright Cutie, fuck away and lets see if you can get Birdgirl here to really sing." X said which caused a lust fueled Firestar to follow the command and starts to fucking Robin's pussy and she groans from the feeling.

That resulted in Robin getting the dicking of her life when Firestar really went wild with his actions which made X giggle at how hard Firestar was going with reshaping Robin's pussy.

"Damn… got to say I'm a bit jealous right now, he never went this hard with me." X said while Robin muffly moans and groans when she couldn't move her head or body much thanks to X restraining her legs and Firestar fucked her harder and faster more and more, so much so that Robin came hard on Firestar's cock and as a reaction, Firestar growled when he pushed his cock deep in Robin's folds and came hard in her womb which made Robin groan more when she felt that and felt how full she was with the sperm in her womb.

This went on for a few more rounds with Firestar filling her again and again while a few times, her anal virginity was taken when Firestar had Robin on all fours and X had Robin eat her out when she laid under Robin's head and gripped her hair and forced her to eat her out which made X groan from the feeling, after 10 minutes or so of straight up fucking, Firestar groans when he filled Robin's ass with his sperm and she groans when she came on his cock and X groans when she came hard on Robin's face.

Though the time for rest was pretty much gone when the trio keep on pleasing Firestar's cock more and more in various ways and Robin and X were teamed up when they worked to lick and suck both sides of Firestars cock while he groans at the feeling.

A few minutes pass while the two women were on their knees and did the work more and more until Firestar moved back and stroked his cock when he aimed his cock at the duo's masked covered faces until he yelled and he came hard on both their faces and open mouths which caused the two women to groan from the feeling and X pulled Robin in for a makeout session while they worked to lick one anothers bodies clean.

Though it seemed Robin would lose this bet during the final round when she was fucked so hard by Firestar that she was a twitching mess on the bed before Firestar could cum and X chuckles when she got near Firestar.

"Hehe, looks like I win this bet, don't worry, I won't cause much issues later… but for now… time for me to have some real fun with this cutie here." X said before she was force next to Robin and Firestar starts to fuck her which made X moan and roan when she felt the male Temeranian barrage her womb again and again while Robin was a twitching mess on the bed.

A few hours passed and FINALLY Firestar was satisfied while Robin, and a bit ago, X laid on the bed and pant for breath while sperm was in and on their bodies and Firestar's cock Finally turned flacid and he pants for breath while he laid on the bed.

It took everyone 10 minutes before X managed to speak up.

"O-Ok… b-bet that I won or not… why not call a truce for today and probably a few days after at least and we just sleep tonight?, pretty sure none of us have the enegry to do just about anything…" X said while Robin rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"A-Agreed… too tired to do anything right now… even getting cleaned." Robin said while X speaks up.

"I got that sperm cleaning sprey… hey Fire… mind cleaning all of us and the bed before we sleep?" X said which made Firestar nod his head before he found the spray that X used and used it to clean the bed off and then some which cleaned off the women and in no time everyone, tired, cleaned so to speak, was pulled to the head of the bed and X looks at Robin after the duo cuddle uop.

"Looks like things are going to be interesting in the future since I won this bet hehe." X said while Robin had a twitching eyebrow.

"Yeah… but try and do anything evil and my team will stop you." Robin said while X chuckles a bit.

"Oh don't worry, as long as this cutie gives me a good time, I won't cause trouble… well… at least not in Jump City for now, but we can talk details later if you wake before me, if not I'll see you after you two wake after me." X said before she dozed off while Firestar blushed when she fell asleep on Firestar's right while Robin grumbles a bit.

"Freaking X and her teasing…" Robin said while Firestar looked a bit worried.

"Robin?" Firestar said which made Robin look at the male Temeranian.

"Yeah?" Robin asked which made Firestar blush a bit.

"Odd situation aside… are we the… going out now?" Firestar asked which caused Robin to blush before she gulped.

"Well uh… after what happened… m-might as well and see what happens… though tomorrow… right now my body is sore after what just happened." Robin said while she and Firestar blush.

"Y-Yeah… nighty night Robin." Firestar said before he dozed off and Robin nods her own head and she fell asleep while the scene slowly fades to black.

* * *

**(End of X Marks the spot)**


End file.
